


BB Good To Me.

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Finn, Oblivious Poe, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, space dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormpilot prompt: Finn and Poe being space dads to BB8!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB Good To Me.

There were still a lot of things that Finn had to learn, and he wasn't ignorant to the fact that it was going to take time. Adjusting completely to everything about how life outside of the First Order worked wasn't going to miraculously happen overnight. There was one thing, however, that was a little bit harder for him to accept- his lack of ability to understand anything that BB-8 was talking about. Practically everyone and everything else on D'Qar could understand the droid with ease, and he couldn't help but feel left out- especially since it was Poe's droid and by association, they spent a lot of time together. 

BB-8 talked _a lot_ , and from the reactions the droid got from the interactions it had, Finn gathered that it had at least a decent sense of humor. He had also seen the droid around Poe enough to know that it was incredibly loyal- it had Rey _attack him_ when BB-8 thought he had stolen Poe's _jacket_. He could understand why Poe cared so much for the droid. He was hoping some day he would be able to at least partially understand what it was always beeping about. 

and that was when Finn got an idea. 

"...so, you want me to teach you how to understand BB-8, without BB-8 finding out.", Rey stated, clarifying Finn's request. 

"Yeah. I just feel left out. It seems like everyone on the base understands the droid except for me."

"And, why don't you want it to find out, exactly?", Rey inquired, raising her eyebrows questioningly. 

"Well... I just, don't want to make a big deal out of it. Everyone already knows that I don't really know anything because I grew up in the First Order.. so I'd rather just, keep this between us, for now." Finn explained, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. 

Rey hummed quietly in response, thinking it over, and then her eyes lit up. Finn didn't know if he liked the look on her face. 

"You want to do it to surprise Poe and BB-8, don't you?", she asked, a smirk on her face. 

Finn sputtered, his mind racing to figure out how to reply. "I-...that's not-..."

"That is _adorable_. You three are such a cute little space family, it's almost disgusting." Rey gushed, a bright smile on her face. 

"Space family? what does that even mean?!", Finn responded. He felt like he was completely losing all control of this conversation. 

"Doesn't matter, we'll come back to that later. What's important right now is teaching you how to understand BB-8 without drawing any attention to ourselves, and I think I know just how to do that", Rey replied, that mischievous glint in her eyes that Finn had come to know very well. 

He didn't know whether he should feel excited or terrified; he settled on a little bit of both, just to be safe. 

\---

Over the next few moths, Rey and Finn spent any spare time they had working together. Half of their time was spent teaching Finn to understand the droids that she was able to get her hands on, and the other half was spent teaching him random things about the Force and about flying. They had to have a believable cover story as to what they were always off doing, and it also benefited Finn because he was able to learn about the other things Rey knew how to do so well. 

Finn started to notice how much progress Rey had actually made with him when he was hanging out with Poe in his room; he almost spent more time there than he did in his own room. They were sitting around, talking about what Rey had been teaching him about flying when BB-8 rolled in, beeping about some of the pilots on the base.

And then it hit him. Finn _understood_ that BB-8 was talking about the pilots. It took every once of self-control in his body not to jump out of his seat in celebration. 

"Thanks BB-8, but I don't need you to tell me how much trouble they get themselves into.", Poe replied. "They broadcast that to me all on their own."

" _But friend-Poe, you are not with them._ ", the droid pointed out. 

"Well, you've got me there buddy. I am usually part of the trouble when it's happening", the pilot said with a smile. 

" _Friend-Poe, you are usually the trouble. You did not go because you did not want to leave friend-Finn_?", the droid asked. Finn picked up a random book next to him and started reading, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his composure if he looked at either of them. 

Poe laughed, pausing for a second before he answered. "Yeah, something like that." He turned to look at Finn, still smiling. "I don't think Finn is interested in the kind of fun the other pilots are having."

Finn looked up, his gaze locking with Poe's. He shrugged. "If you want to go and let off some steam with them, I don't mind." He replied nonchalantly. Finn loved spending time with Poe, but he didn't want to keep him from doing the things he used to do before he was around. "We can always hang out some other time."

" _Friend-Finn cares about friend-Poe a lot. He wants you to be happy._ "

"Thanks buddy, but I think it's better if I stay here. They always talk me into doing stupid things." Poe replied. "...and I'd rather spend time with you tonight."

Finn smiled. "If you're sure, I'm definitely not going to argue with you on that one."

" _You should tell friend-Finn._ "

"What?", Poe asked, seeking further explanation from the BB unit. 

" _That friend-Poe cares about him a lot too._ "

Poe stared at the droid for a minute, feeling a bit stuck. He wasn't sure how to respond without giving himself away. 

" _Does friend-Finn love friend-Poe like friend-Poe loves him?_ "

Poe opened his mouth to tell his droid that he didn't know, when Finn cut in. 

"Yes, BB-8. I do love Poe." He said, looking at the droid with a smile. 

The pilot's mouth hung open, clearly shocked. "You-... you understood that?"

Finn glanced up to look at the older man. "I spend so much time around BB-8, and you two are important to each other, so I asked Rey to help me. I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise..."

Finn had never seen Poe speechless before, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. 

"You've spent months learning how to understand BB-8 because you know how much it means to me...", Poe repeated, clearly trying to process the situation. "...and, you wanted to surprise us with it..." He shook his head in disbelief. "Finn, you are the most incredible person I think I've ever met."

That certainly wasn't the response he had been expecting, not that he really knew what to expect the end result of any of this to be. 

Poe stood and began walking towards the younger man, Finn following suit to meet him. With only a few inches between them, Poe stopped. "Thank you."

"For what?", Finn asked, slightly confused. 

Poe grinned, "For being you. You're amazing, you know that?"

Finn shook his head, as if to disagree. "I'm-"

Poe cut him off before he could start protesting. "I love you, so much."

Finn's grin mirrored his own as he responded. "I love you too."

BB-8 beeped happily at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> come be stormpilot trash with me on [tumblr](http://www.poedamerontho.tumblr.com).


End file.
